


A Certain Chemistry

by adaemonie



Series: A Certain Chemistry [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaemonie/pseuds/adaemonie
Summary: One Shot // Cosima never really had been a party person. However, one night, when she agrees to go out with her cousin Felix, she's faced with a blond haired beauty that is quite captivating.





	

They were already able to hear the music when they were a few blocks away, so high was the volume of the speakers. Even though it was music Cosima liked, it somehow made her uncomfortable.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Fee." Cosima said for nearly the hundredth time that evening. "You know, I don't really like parties and technically I'm not even allowed to come, not being a student or a college graduate at all."

"My my, Niehaus." Felix – her cousin – said, shifting a little in the driver's seat. His brown, rather short hair was messy as always, and there was a faint dust of makeup upon his features. It looked very good, though, not too much, but enough to show his well-shaped cheekbones and to make his eyes shine. "Calm down. I went to my first college party as well in high school. Alas, usually you don't give a damn about the rules, darling. I mean, you smoke pot. That's even more illegal than underage drinking."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, you little nerd." Felix interrupted her. "I told you I'd help you to make friends and I promised you to be your wingman. And I'm planning to fulfill both of my duties before you end up as an old virgin."

"Fee!" Cosima blushed a little at his last comment and fiddled a little with the ends of her dreadlocks, a nervous habit she had picked up right after she dreaded them a year ago. It was somehow calming to squeeze the fluffy strand of hair between her fingers. "You're… Argh."

"I think amazing is the word you're searching for, darling." Felix returned unimpressed, a sly smile on his lips.

"I never asked you to be my wingman or anything." Cosima finally retorted while Felix parked the car. They were still a few meters away from their destination, but that was just to make sure that no one would vomit on Felix car – it had already happened once or twice before.

"Yeah, you never did. But I assumed you could need my help, after how it ended with your last girlfriend." Felix deadpanned and unbuckled his belt. Cosima send him the deadliest glare she could muster. "Okay, I'm sorry, Cos. But you know I'm right."

Cosima sighed and got out of the car. Her last relationship had indeed not ended very well, actually not well at all. Her now ex girlfriend had slapped her in the face and told her she'd never want to see Cosima again, without giving a reason. Now she was, of course, afraid to start another relationship. So, yeah, she had to admit that she was kinda happy about Felix attempts to help her.

"But, you know, I don't like parties." Cosima continued the discussion. She was way to stubborn to just let it end before she presented all of her arguments. "And if I should meet a girl here that I actually like, there would be a bunch of problems. Like, for example she'd like parties. And, secondly, she would be a student or someone who just finished college. Quite illegal, considering that I'm still underage."

"Oh shut the hell up, Cos." Felix groaned in annoyance. "You're only looking for excuses. Now, come on, let's have some fun. You need a drink and I think I need one even more."

"Fee, you're driving." Cosima reminded him, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I'm trying to change that." He smiled, self-confidence plastered on his features. "Kinda flirt my way into a drive home. A thing you should try as well, If I may say that."

Cosima rolled her eyes. He was impossible.

"So you just implied that you'd leave me at a college party with lots and lots of alcohol and maybe a whole lot of other dangerous stuff alone just to get laid." Cosima buried her hands in the pockets of her red coat. It was her favourite coat, she loved the way it fit her brown hair. "Thanks Fee. Best cousin ever."

Felix just laughed and pushed her aside with a sway of his hips. Of course it was obvious that he was gay, but if it hadn't been, then had this movement revealed the truth.  
"Now come on, party pooper, let's get going."

Soon, the house came in sight. It was rather big, actually, which wasn't really surprising when you considered the fact that they were actually in an area where all the rich people lived.

Even a few hundred meters away, Cosima could already hear people chatting loudly – and obviously in a drunken state – and she could make out laughter, and the noise of breaking glass.

"I'm so going to kill you for bringing me here." Cosima whispered under her breath, shooting Felix again a death glare that looked like it could set everything in sight on fire.  
Before they could enter the building, they had to walk through a small garden. Cosima tried her best not to look anywhere else than on the path, but out of the corner of her eyes she still saw people puking on the grass of making out. Disgusting.

When they finally where inside, Cosima was hardly able to hear her own thoughts over the sound of the music. There were even more people than she had expected, so Cosima was relieved when Felix gestured her to stay where she was. A few moments later he returned with a cup in each of his hands. He gave one of them to her, than he leaned to her ear and shouted "I'm not sure what this is but it smelled good." Into Cosima's ear.

Before she could answer him, he waved goodbye and disappeared into the mass of grinding bodies again.

"Haha, wingman." Cosima said to herself. "A great wingman he is, leaving me alone."

Not sure what to do, Cosima decided to inspect her drink and drop of her coat in a place where she had no need to be afraid of someone puking on it – which would be a place pretty hard to find, she guessed.

She found a coat hanger sooner than she thought and decided to leave it just there. Then she took a sip of her cup, only to be greeted with a fruity taste, not too sweet and not to bitter. Whatever this was, it tasted better than the stuff they usually had at parties like these – beer. Maybe that was also the reason why so many people had puked in the front yard? It had to be.

Cosima stayed in a corner of the living room, near the table where the drinks where stored and as far away from the dancing mass of people as she could. It was not like she hated dancing or something, it just was that she had to drink a little more before she was able to start.

As soon as she had emptied her cup, she already felt lighter as before. A little fluffy on the insides. Nevertheless she decided on getting another drink – she didn't feel happy and relaxed enough yet to do anything stupid, even though she was somehow in the mood to do something stupid. Kiss a stranger, or whatever, as long as it was stupid and reckless and something she had never done before.

After her second cup, she as finally ready to go for a dance. She wore a rather tight, black dress, but it would be okay nevertheless, she guessed. She had never danced in clothes that tight.

When she reached the dancefloor, she was able to throw a quick glance at Felix, who disappeared upstairs with another guy. Fast as always.  
She tried to forget about her cousin and succeeded fast, starting to move her body in the rhythm of the music.

It didn't take long until someone started to dance behind her, very close as well, and taller. First of all she had thought the person behind her was a guy – that had actually happened kinda too often for her taste already – and she wanted to tell the stranger to disappear, but before she was able to turn around, she felt the curve of breasts against her back. She wasn't sure if it was because of the situation or the unknown drink, but there was a warmth in her stomach and she decided to leave the situation as it was.  
When the song changed, she suddenly felt the strangers hands on her hips, moving up and down on her sides – it drove her mad, combined with the sensation of getting hit on by a girl, or rather a woman, who danced this sensually behind her _. If she only looked half as good as she danced_ , Cosima thought, _I'd totally try to get into her pants tonight. Do something reckless. With a really hot chick._

After a few more minutes, Cosima couldn't fight the urge to look at the strangers face anymore and finally turned around, only to be faced with the most gorgeous person she'd ever seen in her entire life – tall, slender but curvy, wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a white tanktop. Her hair was blond, rather short but wavy, and her eyes were big, her nose small and her lips slightly parted. She was sending Cosima such an intense gaze that the girl with the nerd glasses and dreadlocks felt the heat inside of her stomach rise even more. _Damn. A goddess. I'm dying._

After a few moments, Cosima realized that she had been more than just a little staring, so she tried to look somewhere else, when the blonde haired goddess touched her arm to force her to look at her again.

"Come with me." Cosima believed to read her lips. Was she implying what Cosima thought she was…?

Heat raised in her cheeks and she hesitated for a moment, until she finally nodded, the alcohol kicking in a little more, telling her to relax and have some reckless fun.  
The blonde, tall beauty grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the crowd in a swift manner, Cosima nearly touched another person, which was some kind of a miracle. She pulled her upstairs, down the hallway, and to a door at the end of the corridor. Cosima assumed this had to be the blonde girl's home when she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Faster than Cosima's brain could process, she was shoved inside the room and the door was locked behind her.

A little bit confused, she looked around in the room – it was a rather big one, with white and plain walls, a rather big bed, a desk and a nearly crazy amount of bookshelves.  
Before her mind could process anything further, she was whirled around by gentle, fragile hands. She raised her head to look at the other woman, only to suddenly feel the blonde's lips against her own.

Automatically, Cosima's eyes closed.

First of all, the kiss was calm, smooth and soft. The blonde goddess' lips tasted sweet, like a mixture of the unknown drink and a sweetness that seemed to be inhabitant to her. They where soft and warm and full and everything else that Cosima couldn't explain but that made them perfect.

Soon she felt a tongue dart across her bottom lip and she parted her lips to grant the stranger entrance to her mouth. But before the foreign tongue entered her mouth, the blonde woman bit on Cosima's lower lip, which somehow applied to a primal need inside of the brown haired girl. A moan escaped her lips when their tongues finally met and played with each other, sending jolts of heat down to her core.

They continued kissing, each kiss more heated and bitter sweet than the previous one. Cosima hadn't realized that she had walked backwards until she felt something against her legs and suddenly lay on the bed.

They broke apart for air and Cosima stared up at the beautiful woman on top of her, breathless, with a heat inside of her that felt like it would consume her any moment.  
It was that moment when the beauty spoke for the first time.

"What's your name?" The words came out in a low, husky tone. She had a French accent – something that Cosima hadn't expected but that somehow turned her on.

"Cosima." She breathed. "And you?"

"Delphine."

 _I'm going to remember her name until the day I die._ Cosima swore herself.

"Why did you ask, Delphine?" Cosima wanted to know, somehow liking the sensation of the French blonde's name on her lips.

The blonde smirked, and leaned close to Cosima's ear. She nibbled at the lobe and kissed her neck, let her tongue flick across it. Cosima couldn't help but moan.  
Suddenly, Delphine's lips where at her ear again and she whispered a few words Cosima never wanted to forget either.

"Because I want to be able to moan your name, ma cherié."

They kissed again, and the next thin Cosima knew was that they were both undressed. She let her lips wander over Delphine's body, over her hips, her breasts, her neck… each and every part of her Cosima tried to kiss while the blonde encouragingly pulled at her dreadlocks.

When Cosima wanted to go further down, plant a kiss on the French woman's core, suddenly the situation turned around again, and suddenly the blonde's lips were all over her body, kissing every inch and making her moan whether she wanted to or not.

And suddenly, there where long, slender fingers, rubbing Cosima's center in a way no one ever had before. She could nearly contain her moans when the goddess over her slid a finger inside of her, than another, and started to thrust them in and out in the right pace. And, to make it even worse, suddenly Delphine's lips where around her nipple, scrapping it slightly with her teeth while Delphine somehow managed to place her other hand on the other breast of Cosima.

It didn't take much longer until Cosima's world ripped apart. She moaned, her body convulsing, clinging onto Delphine's frame like a lifeline and scratching the French woman's back in the process.

Then it was over. She lay there, panting for a few minutes, before she finally rolled over, her gaze meeting the other woman's.  
Even though Cosima was satisfied by now, Delphine apparently wasn't. Cosima felt another wave of heat jolting through her body at the hunger in the eyes of the French woman.

"Cosima.." She breathed, or rather begged.

And Cosima did as Delphine wished.

 

* * *

 

 

After they had loved each other for a couple of times, Cosima waited until Delphine fell asleep, giving her best to stay awake. Well, actually, she was quite awake by now – somehow the influence of the alcohol had worn of, and the… er… sexual intercourse had somehow given her energy.

When she felt a difference in the French girl's breathing, which showed her the goddess next to her was asleep she finally got up and dressed as fast as she could.

She remembered that Delphine had locked the door after them and panicked for a moment – how would she flight from this place when she was practically grounded? But then she realized Delphine had left the key in the door and sighed, her heart filled with relief. She wasn't the person for one night stands, and she certainly wasn't the person to fuck on the first date (oh well she had done that once but that had been a huge mistake, so yeah) so it was her main goal to avoid any form of confrontation. One night, one time (or maybe a couple of times during that night, alright) and that was it.

She left the room as quietly as she could and went downstairs to look out for Felix.

Of course, he had been nowhere to be found – he probably had already left with that dude he had gone upstairs with earlier that night.

The party had nearly died down by now, the music was nearly inaudible – Cosima guessed that a neighbor had come over and told them to turn it down – and there were only a few people left in general, maybe a handful of them awake, the rest of them had dozen of in a drunken state.

Cosima grabbed her coat. When she finally stood outside, she decided to waste her money and call herself a taxi.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, she awoke with a text from Felix.

_Hey Cos. Hope your night has been great. Did you get home save? I asked around and the other's told me you left with a chick, so congrats ;)_

She nearly wasn't able to read the message because the screen of her mobile phone was far too bright. She wasn't hangover or something, just like she had thought she had sobered during her time with Delphine. She couldn't help but groan when she thought of it and buried her face below her pillow. Not that the time with Delphine hadn't been good or something… it was just… not her way of dealing with things. Or so she liked to tell herself – she wasn't sure about it anymore.

_Hey Fee, yeah, got home save. Called a taxi and everything; because that mansion actually kinda was the "chick's" home. Left early though._

She waited for a reply and stared at the ceiling, her mind empty.

_Cute Cosy, growing up and everything. How was it? As good as I promised? ;)_

Cosima struggled, until she finally typed her answer.

_Yeah. Kinda. You're a good wingman. But it won't happen again._

"Because" Cosima whispered to herself. "none of them would be Delphine."

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day, Cosima spend with distracting herself. She did school work, tidied her room, dyed a few of her clothes, tied a bit of colored yarn around her dreadlocks, tried to draw a picture (Fee had insisted of teaching her, as he was an art student and all, but Cosima somehow didn't get the hang of it) and read a few articles in a science magazine she had ordered on a weekly basis. After all, it was her biggest dream to work as micro biologist.

The next day at school, she had nearly forgotten about what happened. Felix didn't text her anymore – she guessed he was busy with his new boy toy or something, whatever – and she didn't tell her friends about the evening at all, even though she kinda was sure that Cal and Scott knew there was something on her mind she didn't want to talk about.  
Cosima didn't have many friends at school, or at all actually. Somehow girls with big nerd glasses, dreadlocks and a weak spot for pot and science and nerdy fantasy card games weren't actually what you could call popular. It wasn't a bad thing, though. For her, Felix, Cal and Scott where more than enough, even though she only saw two of them on a daily basis.

However, Cosima was kind of interested on building up a friendship with a girl that she only had one subject with for the reason that Cosima kinda could not get rid of the feeling that there was a certain similarity between her and the girl. Her name was Helena and she had blonde locks and a pale face. Her eyes were bloodshot, but it somehow suited her. But there was something in Helena's features that reminded Cosima of herself. And even though she didn't believe in this identical-twins-separated-at-their-birth kind of stuff, it somehow made her suspicious.

Cosima was glad when the day was nearly over. Only one lesson ahead – Chemistry, another subject she loved. She sat between Cal and Scott in the front row, like always – the nerd triangle. Cosima was the science-biology nerd with the hippie-style and the clichéd drug addiction, Cal was the IT nerd with more hacker knowledge than good for his own sake and Scott was the typical Chemistry nerd with a knack for online rpg's and shit like that.  
They waited for their teacher, who was already late – and who was usually never late – and when he finally arrived, Cosima's heart stopped.

"Good morning, class." greated.

"Good morning, Dr. Duncan." The class replied with annoyance.

"Today I may introduce you to your new teacher. You all remember that I'm leaving because of family reasons, right?" Cosimas heart picked up beating again, this time nearly twice as fast as before. She stared at the person next to her teacher. No… it couldn't be… it was impossible… there wasn't any chance…

The blonde haired woman with the curls next to her teacher finally let her gaze wander around in class, until her eyes met Cosima's and widened in shock and realization.

"So, everyone. Like I already said. This is your new Chemistry teacher, Dr. Cormier."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This was actually the begining of a story I once started but never finished. Decided to leave you the first chapter as an one shot so you can hate me for not continuing this haha. 
> 
> I still hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment. Tell me if you want some of the other chapters of this story that I have written. They will only bring you pain, though, because I'll never end it. 
> 
> Well, whatevs! Thank you for reading, have a nice day!


End file.
